


Finish them like a cheesecake!

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Barden Bellas discover they have a empty tank, the only thing left to do is to wait for help. Little One-Shot.</p><p>Started: 24-02-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish them like a cheesecake!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! The chapter for 'When I grow up...' is almost ready, peeps! Go to my profile page to vote)) Here's a little Chaubrey one-shot. I just needed a little distraction from the big Mitchsen chappy)) Have fun! And don't lose hope!

A/N: Inspired by this pic

* * *

 

What was making waiting for Trebles, _Trebles_ to come to their rescue more awful was that they had been the very reason a rescue was needed in the first place!

 

And to hear that one of her own Bellas was fraternizing with the enemy - _with Bumper –_ was making her want to vomit. Which was never a good thing.

 

Gentle hands were moving up and down on her back. All girls escaped the bus to breathe a little air before the road with the boys. At this moment Aubrey was glad she hasn't done the same.

 

“Chloe, what are you doing here? The girls could come up at any minute.” She still needed to keep everything together.

 

“Aubrey, they're all juiced up for a confrontation.” Chloe's hand didn't stop their movement. “They can't even think of sitting down. Besides Beca won't let them interrupt us.”

 

“What do yo..”

 

Aubrey's question was halted by warm lips landing squarely on her mouth. The probing tongue sneakily breached all of her defenses and ardently started the exploration. Aubrey's hands went to Chloe's face, cupping the redhead's cheeks. After several seconds of kissing Chloe moved her lips down Aubrey's neck, and shifting the scarf a little lower, she all but latched at the uncovered flesh.

 

Aubrey tried to stifle a gasp. Trying to change their position she sat sideways on the seat and pulled Chloe firmly onto her lap. The ginger girl wiggled a little, causing Bree to bite back a moan.

 

“Chloe, now is not the time for a full front assault of yours. You hear, Chlo?” The smile she felt on her neck was the indication. Chloe finished giving her a good sized hickey and removed her lips. Pulling the Bella scarf in place, Chloe looked at Aubrey.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Thanks.” Aubrey smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her briefly. “Your plan was a success. I'm better.” Then the blonde frowned. “I'm not looking forward to our ride with those Trebles.”

 

“At least it will be interesting to watch two possible couples interact without it blowing up in our faces.” Chloe then scowled herself. “Though, knowing Bumper, he won't be too worried about maintaining peace.”

 

“Two? Who?”

 

“Well, the obvious, Bumper and Amy.” Chloe shuddered at the mention. “And it seemed as Lilly and Donald were throwing glances at each other.”

 

“What is it with these girls?!” Aubrey was genuinely surprised.

 

“Well...” Before Chloe was able to finish her thought, there was a knock on the door. “Yeah? Who is it?” Aubrey asked, hugging Chloe a little closer, not wanting to part just yet.

 

“Just me, dearies.” Beca entered the bus, taking in their position. “I saw the lights of the Trebles' bus. Thought I should give you a two minute heads up.”

 

Chloe beamed at the freshman and Aubrey smiled, feeling a little bit calmer and freer from the pressure.

 

Closing in on the pair Beca gently hugged her friends then kissed them both on the forehead and on the cheek.

 

“Come on, we're gonna hand them their steaming asses on a silver platter.” She uttered, smiling down on two leaders.

 

“Okay, Becs. We'll be right down.” Aubrey looked as Beca exited the bus and then turned her head to kiss Chloe once more before they needed to go.

 

Kissing Chloe was similar to drinking from the spring. Fulfilling, invigorating and always so painfully sweet. The lips parted and met again in rapid succession, pouring every ounce of their feelings in it. Finally they parted.

 

“Aubrey, everything's gonna be peachy! I can feel it!” Chloe whispered, after fixing their make-up. Affected by her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Aubrey smiled and followed Chloe to the bus door. At the stairs she could see Beca helping Chloe down. When the redhead was safely heading to the Treble's bus after everyone, Aubrey descended the stairs herself, tripping a little. Steady hands caught her and looking up she saw Beca's face.

 

“You seem to always catch me when I'm about to fall.” The blonde couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

 

“I'll always try.” The smile the brunette gave Aubrey was soul-lightening.

 

The DJ could see Chloe's silhouette near the bus and so she steered them into that direction.

 

“Your girl's waiting.” Her voice was warm and light. “And we have a trophy to win!”

 

Aubrey couldn't hold back her giggle. As they reached Chloe and the blonde's hand slid into her girlfriend's, Aubrey thought back to her month-old conversation with Chloe. Maybe they'll continue it.

 

As they were entering the bus she could've sworn she heard Beca say “We're going to finish these boys like cheesecake.”

 

Chloe's laughter only spurted her own.


End file.
